Impossible
by xxchannylovexx
Summary: Is it possible for Caroline to be pregnant with Tyler Lockwood's child? She's half vampire and he's a werewolf. Together their mates. What is the possibility of being pregnant? And will the Caroline and their unborn child survive? Read more inside!Forwood
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my first Vampire Diaries fanfiction story so I'm pretty excited, because I've wanted to write one in a while now. Anyways in this story- Caroline is a only half vampire and Tyler is indeed a werewolf. Caroline was fed vampire blood by Damon at the hospital, but before Katherine killed her – Bonnie did a spell to make sure Caroline didn't turn into a vampire.(Let's all pretend there is a spell for that); Caroline knows about all the vampire drama and about the witches. When Tyler turned into a werewolf, he imprinted on Caroline, making her his mate. Also, this is like towards the end of senior year. I think that's all, so yeah enjoy and don't forget to review our opinion or any questions!  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"It isn't possible..."  
>-<p>

"Sorry guys, I can't tonight. I haven't been feeling well and I've been on edge lately…" Caroline confessed. The three best friends were in Elena's bed discussing plans. She was trying to get out of Elena's sleepover that night. It's not that she was avoiding them. She wanted to be there for her friends, but now didn't seem like the right time.

It was true; she has been on edge lately. Lately she hasn't been herself, and she doesn't know what could be the cause of it. She's been getting sick for the past few months and she didn't know why. She wanted nothing more but to tell Tyler, her beloved boyfriend. But she was too worried that he would worry. It's enough that he has to worry about his werewolf pack every month, making sure they were secured somewhere in town and made sure no one killed anyone on the full moon. It was dangerous. Caroline has always been there by his side as he shifted to a wolf on the full moon. He begged her to go away, that he didn't want to hurt her. But she didn't care.

She wanted to be there comforting him, assuring him that he wouldn't hurt her. She loved him and trusted him. He also had to worry about Caroline being protected. He had finally got a few werewolves from his pact to accept her and his place in life- which was being together. She was Tyler's happiness, his salvation. He was the only thing real in her messed up world. Before the vampires, the werewolves, and the witches- everything was simpler then it seemed. Growing up, finding out who you are, stuff like that.

Now- everything wasn't so simple. It didn't feel real. And sometimes, Caroline wondered if this was all just a weird fantasy. The world she once knew was nothing like the one she lived in now. When she was 7, she was scared of the make-believe monster under her bed. What she should have been scared of was if a vampire/werewolf was under her bed. Now she's 18 and she still can't live with the truth. The unsafe town she grew up in with her friends. How she had to live with the fact that she was half vampire because Damon fed her his blood, Bonnie did a spell to prevent her from turning, and then Katherine killed her. Now she has vampire powers, craves blood, but still ages and is half alive.

The spell had only half worked, because Bonnie wasn't that skilled to do a spell that powerful.

Tyler had all this stuff on his mind, too. He too has to live with the fact that he was a werewolf, even if he did get used to it.

So Caroline decided not to bother him either. She didn't want to throw her problems to him either, when without doubt she should inform him.

She decided against going to the Salvatore brothers, since they might know something from being around for years, but hoped it was nothing. That she will get better. But it only got worst. The massive headaches, the stomach pains, the constant feeling nauseous- it was getting worst. She finally lost hope of getting better and decided maybe it was time to notify someone of the sudden illness. She didn't know if she should tell her best friends though. They were too busy dealing with their vampire drama. Besides- if she needed anyone at this moment- it was Tyler. He was getting suspicious after witnessing her throw up for almost 10 minutes in his bathroom. She had lied it was nothing, but her being his mate—he had seen right through her little lie. He wanted to take her to the doctors or something but she refused to.

"Caroline, what's wrong? I've noticed something's changed." Bonnie stated, reaching for her friends hand.

"You know you can tell us whatever's bothering you." Elena assured the blonde. Caroline sighed and turned to look up at Bonnie, who had a surprised and distant expression.

"Bonnie?" she called out.

"Bonnie what happened?" Elena asked the witch. She was silent for a minute, finally letting go of her hand and stared at it.

"H-her hand… when I touched it I heard…" she paused, "or felt something…" she confessed.

"What was it?" Caroline began to get worried.

"A heartbeat." Bonnie said.

_A heartbeat? You can't be serious. _

Caroline found this absolutely ridiculous. A Heartbeat? Really? She got worried for nothing, if anything she found this quite amusing.

"Are you serious? Come on, Bonnie! You've got to be kidding me! If you haven't noticed- I HAVE a heart! And it BEATS!" she laughed. Bonnie sighed and looked Caroline dead serious in the eye, telling her to knock it off.

"No, Caroline. I meant I heard two… two hearts. Beating."

Caroline was shocked. Two hearts? What did that even supposed to mean?

"Are you sure? Maybe we should go to Stefan a-" Elena was cut off by Caroline when she realized what she was referring to do.

"No! Stefan and Damon are not to know about this. No one is." Caroline demanded.

"What exactly is "this"?" Bonnie asked; Caroline didn't know the answer though. What was she trying to hide? That she was sick? That something was wrong? Or was she scared to find out the truth about her illness and sudden two hearts beating?

Or maybe all of the above.

"Again- what's wrong? What are you trying to hide?" Elena asked gently, with suspicion filling her eyes.

"Ugh- it's nothing." she lied. But she sucked at lying.

"Caroline, we all know you're a horrible liar so tell us the truth. Don't be afraid- we won't judge." Bonnie defeated her.

Caroline sighed in defeat.

"Okay fine! It's just- I've been so moody lately, and I keep feeling the urge to throw up all the time and I don't know why but I've been craving blood more than ever which I shouldn't because I'm not even like full vampire!" Caroline said quickly in a ratio of 4 seconds. She breathed deeply to catch her breath.

"Well… I understand that being a half vampire your emotions heighten, making you feel a little more insecure then before. But the craving for blood you should be able to control…you have been controlling it, right?" Elena and Bonnie looked at her suspiciously.

"Yes! Don't worry, I haven't killed anyone and I'm not going to! It's just I feel like I want it…maybe even need it." Caroline confessed, almost looking ashamed. "OH and I am NOT insecure, Elena!"

They all laughed at her sudden outburst, until they went back to being serious.

"This still doesn't explain anything. Or the throwing up." Bonnie spoke up.

"Maybe you should see a doctor or tell Stefan. That isn't normal." Elena gave opinions that she didn't want to look in to.

Definitely not going to ask Stefan, but what about a doctor? She can always compel them to tell her what's wrong. Stefan probably doesn't have a clue to what all this could be either. But if the doctor doesn't work, she will consider going to Stefan.

"Fine, I'll see a doctor. If that doesn't work – I'll tell Stefan." She sighed and stood up from Elena's bed.

"Wait- What about Tyler? Are you going to tell him?" They looked at her for an answer, probably expecting her to say yes.

"Ugh, I don't want to worry him. I think I should just wait until I find out something." She said; they nodded in agreement before Caroline informed them that she would talk to them after the doctors. She turned on her Fiesta car and buckled up turning on the car, before getting a text from Tyler.

**From: Tyler  
>11:04 am <strong>

**Babe, where are you? We still hanging out at your house later? **

Shit. She totally forgot about their plans. She came up with a solution and replied to his text.

**To: Tyler  
>11:05 am<strong>

**Sorry baby, I was just at Elena's. I need to go help out a friend with ideas for a fundraiser, so I will be home around 12:45, okay? Btw- I miss you 3 **

Sure, she lied about seeing a friend. But it was true- she did miss her boyfriend dearly. All the weird things happening to her have made them a bit distant, and it was completely her fault. She just didn't want Tyler to be all worried about her health. Her phone rang and it was a text from Tyler.

**From: Tyler **

**Sounds perfect, baby. Aw I miss you, too sweetie. I gtg help Spinner get new chains for Wednesday, so ill see you soon. Love you 3 **

She replied with a simple **"I Love You, too 3" **before she was on her way to the doctors.

When she finally arrived after 15 minutes, she parked her car in the parking lot and walked up to the entrance of the small building. She walked up to the lady in the main office and told her she was here for a checkup.

"Sign in here and go wait in the waiting room for your name to be called." The desk lady said, handing her a paper and pen. She thought about what she would say/do while she signed in for an appointment. She returned it to the lady and sat in the waiting room, hoping everything was fine.

After a few minutes of name calling, she finally heard hers.

"Caroline Forbes."

She got up and walked through the doors and saw her Doctor.

"Hello, Caroline. Nice to finally see you, it's been almost two year since I've last seen you. Follow me," Dr. Stuart led her to an empty room with low music on.

"It's nice to see you too, Doctor." Caroline replied.

"You can take a seat right there. How have you been? I see you're here for a checkup?" He asked.

"I'm good, and yes."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Well, that's what I'd like to know. I've been throwing up a lot for the past few months, I'm having these massive headaches, and… weird cravings. Also I've been moody lately." She said.

"Alright, well – let's take a look at your vision, and check how your breathing is doing." He got one of those tools doctors use to check on people's eyes. As soon as he came close to her, she decided to compel him just in case. She looked him deep in the eye and said - "You won't tell anyone I am half vampire, and you will ignore anything suspicious about it. You will continue on checking me and tell me what's wrong." and then let go of him.

"Okay, let's check your heart rate." He shacked his head and moved on to put on the headphone like tool and pressed it to her heart and asked her to exhale and inhale.

As he moved a little lower to her stomach, he put a confused look on.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yes, but I heard another heartbeat." He told her.

_So Bonnie was right… but what does that even mean?_

"Come, I need to check your abdominal section." He waited for her to stand up, and she followed him to a room with a monitor, and told her to lie down on the doctor chair, that was reclined for her to lie down.

"Okay, I need you to lift up your shirt a little so I can put some of this gel on your abdominal. It might be a little cold." He assured her. She did as he said and cringed at the cold goo on her lower stomach.

"That's really cold." She giggled.

He got the stick monitor and moved it along where the gel was, obviously looking for something and then he stopped.

"Ah, there It is." She was confused.

"What? Where is what?" She asked.

"There is your baby, look at the monitor."

She turned her head in more confusion to the monitor he was pointing to and was shocked to see what was on it.

Something that looked like a growing fetus.

"Whoa whoa whoa… I don't understand. Why is there a fetus inside me!" She was freaking out.

"You're pregnant." He told her.

She was speechless. She couldn't move or speak or think. It was all too much to take in. After about a few minutes, she finally found her voice.

"W-wha...uhh…how…PREGNANT?" she burst, "How is that even possible? It isn't!"

But then it hit her, it was in early February. When they were at one of his old Family Lake houses and stayed there for the weekend alone. She remembered that they forgot to use a condom. It could be possible.

_Shit. _

"Well, your about 3 ½ months pregnant. That explains the nausea and mood swings, you have all the symptoms. You also had gained a few pounds. Not enough, but I'm guessing it has to do with you not eating much of what you crave. " He said.

"So now what do I do? God, I'm pregnant and I don't know what to do! I don't even know if it's possible."

"Well I don't know about that. All you should do is take care of your health, and hydrate yourself. Oh and whatever your craving- eat/drink it. The baby wants it."

After compelling him to forget about ever seeing her for the checkup, she walked to the front office, picked up a free pregnancy book, and then walked to her car. She sat in it in silence before looking at the book.

"Pregnant: Beginners edition: What to know"

She concentrated on the word 'pregnant'.

"God, I'm pregnant." She murmured before receiving a text message. She searched her purse for her phone and when she found it she saw missed call from Tyler. She decided to call him back and waited a few minutes for him to answer.

"Hey babe" he answered

"Hey I'm on my way home now, are you close?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm all done. So I should be there in a couple of minutes." He informed her.

"Great, see you there. Love you" she replied.

"Love you too." He told her back before hanging up.

She stared at her phone for a minute. Fear finally rising inside of her.

_What am I going to tell Tyler? Oh god… what if he hates me? Ugh, I have to tell him. _

She got checked her inbox and saw she had a unread message from Bonnie.

**From: Bonnie**

**Everything okay? I'm with Elena btw. **

Caroline sighed with frustration and texted her back

**To: Bonnie **

**I'm pregnant… **

She waited a minute for her to reply, and when she didn't- she got a little worried. She drove home and as she parked her car she heard her phone, and checked her message.

**From: Bonnie **

**Omg! Tell us everything later when you're not busy, just pass by Elena's later. **

She replied with a simple okay and grabbed her purse before shoving the pregnancy book inside. She unlocked her front door and closed it after entering. When she reached her room she sighed and fell on her bed, throwing her purse to the corner of the bed. She sighed into her pillow before hearing something outside her window. She ran to the window to see what it was, and sighed in relief when she saw it was Tyler.

He opened her window and climbed in.

"Tyler, you scared me!" she lightly slapped his arm. He chuckled at her cuteness and kissed her lightly on the lips, his palms caressing both her cheeks. He pulls away and bumps their foreheads together; she already missed the feeling of his lips on hers.

"So now I scare you?" he whispered to her. She giggled lightly and whispered back,

"I thought there was a scary monster trying to attack me."

He laughs at her confession and says, "Caroline, I turn into a monster every month and I try to attack you."

"That's different, you wouldn't hurt me." She says, her hand now stroking his cheek. He brings her into a tight hug and whispers in her ear with a little frustration in his voice.

"You can't be so sure."

She sighs and pulls away to look him in the eyes and says, "Let's not discuss that anymore. I haven't seen you since Friday and I've missed you so much."

"Ha, can't get enough of me, huh? It's been one day, babe." He chuckles, but sees her face turn mad.

"Asshole." She spits out, and turns around to no longer face him and takes a seat on her bed, arms crossed.

"Aw, babe. I didn't mean it in a bad way. I've missed you too." He said and took a seat next to her, only to be facing the back of her head. He brings her from behind closer to him and kisses her neck. She smiles shyly and turns so that she's facing him now and brings her lips to his.

He moans a little in her mouth and lays her down, knocking down her purse to the floor.

He smiles against her lips and pulls away.

"Sorry I knocked down your purse." He turns to look at all the items that have fallen out of her purse now scattered around. As he is about to turn back to her, he grabbed something that caught his attention.

He got off the bed and reaches for it.

_Shit! _Caroline thought, sitting up to kneel on the bed.

He examines the book in his hands and turns to Caroline.

"What's this?" he asks, but he already knows what it is.

"Uh…a pregnancy book." She spoke, scared for what's coming next. He saw the nervous expression in her eyes.

_Why would she be nervous? _ He thought.

"Why do you have a pregnancy book?" he asked, wondering what could be the reason.

She didn't speak.

"Caroline?" he called, "What's going on?"

She looked him in the eyes with a worried expression. She looked down at her knees and sighed.

"Tyler, I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

**Special thanks to those who reviewed: D I love reviews so please- REVIEW MORE! The more reviews I get, the faster I will type! The shorter the wait! And please tell me what you think will happen next after this chapter and later in the future.  
>PLOT QUESTION: what do you think the baby should be? Boy or girl? <strong>

"_Tyler, I'm pregnant._"

Tyler couldn't think. Too many thoughts were swirling in his mind. He couldn't concentrate on anything but Caroline. He had forgotten where he was, what time it was, and how he had gotten here.

To Caroline's room.

Years ago, he would've thought that his one and only time that he would be in Caroline's room was too randomly hookup. Just a one night stand and then they would go back to being acquaintances, even though they knew each other their whole lives.

*FLASHBACK 2 YEARS AGO*

_It was Halloween, and Caroline was half drunk. Tyler was looking for someone to hook up with randomly. _

"_Hey Caroline" he approached her with a flirtalicious grin. She looked him up and down with the same expression.  
>"Hey Tyler" she flirted back, giggling sweetly. He took a step forward, closing the empty space between them and wrapped one arm around her lower waist, whispering in her ear, "What do you say we go back to your place to have some fun together?"<em>

_She laughed, "I'm not that drunk, silly boy." _

_"Aw come on, lighten up a little. We're both single, at a party, and haven't had any fun." He pleaded, but she wouldn't let him push her into sleeping with him._

"_Sorry, after what happened with Damon-I am not taking any boy back to my place to have 'fun' anytime soon!" she air quoted the word fun, and was about to walk away but before she did she added, "but if I'm drunk enough later then we can make-out" she winked and walked away to get another drink._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

He smiled at the memory. They indeed made-out afterwards, but nothing more. He cringed at the reminder of what Damon had done.

But that wasn't the point.

The point was- things changed. Now here he was, in Caroline's room.

Receiving the news of her pregnancy. His thoughts were disturbed by Caroline, who decided to break the silence.

"Tyler, please say something." She begged. He took a step forward, to be a little closer to her. He looked into her eyes and saw the fear and nervousness in them. He gulped, and finally said what was on his mind.

"It isn't possible…"

She sighed and looked down. 

"That's what I thought. I still don't know, but I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant. 

"But how? We were always careful." He exclaimed. She stopped looking at him and started playing with her fingers. 

"I'm three and a half months pregnant. Think again."

He was thinking to about four months ago, and then it hit him.

_*FLASHBACK TO 4 MONTHS AGO, EARLY FEBRUARY AT TYLER'S FAMILY LAKEHOUSE*_

_He was furious, angry. Rage taking over his body. He wanted to kill everything in sight. He was filled with anger. Just the thought of someone touching Caroline made him sick. _

_But now he is finding out about the abuse Damon had done to her. _

_"I'm going to kill him!- How could he do that to you!- Ugh, I want him dead!" he yelled, holding Caroline up against a wall, making sure not to put too much pressure on his hold. She was forced to see his angry face, worry overcoming her._

_"No, Tyler! You can't kill him! I know, I know, Damon's an asshole- but you can't kill him! He's important to Elena. And I don't want him to hurt you!" She explained. She knew Damon wouldn't hesitate on killing Tyler if he made a move on him. _

"_Caroline, he hurt you! He abused and manipulated you! He fucking touched you! And to top it off- he tried to kill you multiple times! I don't give a shit if Elena wants him alive!" he screamed, cursed in her face. _

"_I know—but it's over now! We need to forget the past. Elena's important to me and he's protecting her. You need to forget it. Don't bother with it." She tried to calm him down, but it only made him angrier. _

"_Forget it? How am I going to forget someone ever hurting you, Care? You're my mate! The thought of it sickens me! And why didn't you tell me this before? God dammit, Caroline! I had to find out from Bonnie!" he continued, punching the wall near her head, finally letting go and turning to no longer look at her. He didn't want to look at her. All he would see is a helpless girl being used by a douche-bag vampire. _

_Caroline felt guilt overcome her. "Tyler, I knew you would be angry. But it doesn't even matter! It happened and that's it. I know we won't forget, but we have to move on. I have you now. And I love you so much, because I know you would never do that to me." She said smoothly, trying to stop the tension in the room, and ignored the dent now formed on the wall. _

_He sighed and turned to look at her for a moment. He doesn't know how she could be so goddamn calm about the situation, but he admires her for it. He walked to her and brought her into a warm embrace and looked her in the eyes. _

"_I would never do that to you. I love you so much" he cried out to her, he needed her. Like she needed him. _

"_I know." She said, before he forced his lips on hers, kissing her deeply. _

_It was fast, rough and needed. It was somehow passionate, but more forceful. They backed up, and he pinned her against the wall. She moaned softly as he poked her between her lips, and she allowed entrance into her mouth. Their tongues were fighting for dominance. Dancing with each other. _

_He grabbed onto her thighs and lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her arms now around his neck; her hands combing and playing with his hair. He moaned as he squeezed her thighs tighter, and pulled away for air- bumping foreheads. _

"_I love you" she managed to say before breathing deeply. After he caught his breathe he kissed her again, with the same amount of need. It was like he never kissed her before, with so much power. It was like if he stopped- she would disappear. But she wasn't going anywhere. Her legs were still wrapped around him, as he gripped her thighs and moved them to the large bed. He laid her down gently under him, and pulled away from her lips to start attacking her neck. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes as she felt the sweet pleasure of his warm lips on her neck. _

_She immediately thanked herself for wearing a small sundress that she didn't need a bra to wear with, when he started to unzipper the back of her dress. She began to unlock his belt and took it off him, throwing it aside off the bed. She moaned a little louder when he playfully kissed each of her breast, before he tilted back to take off his shirt, revealing his abs. Her eyes explored them and she began massaging them as he forced his tongue to explore her mouth and she closed her eyes in pleasure.  
>She slipped off her dress as he with his pants, and he began to suck on her left breast. She sighed in pleasure and giggled a little.<em>

_He ripped her panties off before panting a sweet "I love you". _

_And then he entered her. She felt slight pain, but since they had made love countless times before, it quickly turned into pleasure. _

_He pushed inside her and she moaned loudly, and as he was quickening up his pace, she only yelled louder in pleasure. He burst inside of her; she was panting. They were both sweating, and soon she was now on top of him kissing his abs, and attacking his neck. She slightly bit him in the neck, but not too painful to make him bleed or that wouldn't be pretty situation. She sucked hard on that area, and a hickey was forming. She then began to ride him, and they both moaned as their tongues were dancing together, pushing into each other's mouths. _

_They grew exhausted; finally they both laid naked together, drifting to peaceful sleep. _

_END OF FLASHBACK * _

__Tyler half smiled for a second of the memory of that day. He remembered that they were both caught up in the moment and didn't think about using protection. He felt stupid for that one time, out of all the times they had sex. He didn't know how to feel.

What does Caroline being pregnant mean?

It so far meant being impossible. But still – it meant he would be a father. And he remembered the day that when his father died he had promised that if he was to ever have a child, he would love them and care for them. He wanted to be the father his dad never was.

He blinked a few times, and spoke.

"I remember, we weren't safe." He said. She nodded, and looked down. He stared at her for a few seconds before she tilted her head, a few tears now forming.

"Are you mad?" her voice shook, scared the answer would be yes.

"Oh, Caroline-"he walked to where she was kneeling on the bed and hugged her tightly as she softly sobbed on his chest. He combined his fingers through her hair, already smelling the vanilla scent. He pulled away a little to face her, bringing into an embrace.

"Why would I be mad?" he asked, softly whipping her tears with his thumbs. He still found her to be so beautiful.

"Because maybe you don't want it, or you'll leave me- I'm scared, Ty." She let out. Tyler would have been angry at this, but decided it wasn't the best time to flash out on her.

"Baby, I would never leave you. You should know that by now, I love you and couldn't live without you."

He slightly smiled, and pecked her lips.

"What do you suggest we do?" he asked.

"I-I want to keep it. I've been thinking about it… and I've decided so. But I'm so scared!" she grabbed onto him and tightly hugged him. She needed him, she was just so scared.

"I'm scared too, Caroline." He admitted, "But babe, we will make it through this. Don't worry."

"You're not mad I want to keep it?" she asked facing him. He was really getting fed up with her thinking that. Why would she think he would get mad over her being pregnant? It's not her fault. It's both their responsibility. It takes two to make a baby. He didn't think that she wouldn't think that low of him.

"Of course not baby, I would love to keep it. I love you no matter what." He smiled before kissing her.

"I love you so much, Tyler." She said as she rested her head on shoulder, breathing deeply. He kissed the top of her head and he laid down with her on her bed, as she was beginning to take a nap on his chest.

After what seemed like two hours, he woke up to find Caroline out of plain site. He got up of her bed and stretched. He followed her scent and heard throwing up from the near bathroom. He walked in and found Caroline kneeled down next to the toilet vomiting her guts out. He kneeled down next to her and held her hair up for her.

"Aw, babe." He comforted her, rubbing circles on her back. She stopped vomiting after 5 minutes and got up to brush her teeth. When she was done they walked out.

"Well, that explains the morning sickness." He commented.

"Yeah well, I have to start reading the pregnancy books to figure out when it stops. I hate it! It's so annoying always feeling nauseous!" She sighed in frustration. He held her from the waist and smiled, kissing her on her temples.

"I'm sure the baby's having fun watching you suffer." He joked, earning him a slight elbow hit to his rib, and he laughed and faked pain.

"I'm happy you're the one enjoying this! Why couldn't you be the one pregnant?" She pouted.

He laughed at her comment, and smiled at her adorable pout.

"Cute. Thank god males don't get pregnant." He sat on her couch and signature her to sit on his lap, which she did. She felt like a baby, as he massaged her gently. She was enjoying the feeling and then giggled at a sudden realization.

"You know what I just realized? I'm going to have to go through the pain of labor in...6 months, when you practically go into labor every month with the pain of your transformation." She explained. He didn't know what point she was trying to prove, "so you're kind of pregnant all the time!" she laughed.

"Hey don't compare me to a female!" he tickled her sides, making her laugh hard and try to squirm out of his hold, but he was too strong.

"Please- no more! Hahaha it hurts! T-tyler!" she laughed, trying to escape him.

"Say you're sorry." He demanded, tickling her harder.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she repeated.

"Now- say you love me." He added.

"You love me! Hahaha!" she laughed as he started tickling her more.

"Say I love you Tyler" he forced.

"I-I love you, Tyler!" she said quickly, and he stopped.

"I'm so going to get you for that!" she pleaded, catching her breath from laughing too hard. She realized the position they were in- he was on top of her and she was lying on the couch.

"I feel a sudden deja-vu coming." He smirked. He remembered last summer in August, for their 6 month anniversary they had gone out. When he took her home, they were caught up in the moment and ended up doing it on the couch.

She giggled at the memory, and smirked at him.

"You were too lazy to carry me to my bedroom last time." She ran her hands through his hair, and was moving down his back, rubbing it softly. He was turned on by her movement.

"Lies, you were too impatient and wanted me in you the minute we arrived here." He defended, planting a sweet kiss on her lips.

"What can I say, you're irresistible." She seduced him, wanting him to do dirty things to her. He began to roughly kiss her neck, and she smiled in delight.

It was pure bliss. She was enlightened with pleasure, as was he. She pulled off her shirt, and he began kissing her stomach sweetly.

"I'm going to love this baby." He said sweetly to her. All her fears were drowned for this moment.

"And I'm going to love you forever." He added. He began to kiss between her breasts as he unhooked her bra. She slightly moaned with pleasure as her fingers combed his hair. He felt his eyes change, and he looked up at her. She saw them, but before she could say anything he began to kiss her neck with more need and passion.

"Baby, your eyes are gold." She panted. He didn't want to stop though; she wasn't complaining. She loved the feeling of his lips exploring her body. "Just relax" she said smoothly, playing with his abs. He stopped for a slight moment to breathe a little. She decided to take charger and flipped them over using her vampire speed. He had a surprised expression shown on his face, which made her giggle softly.

"Whoa there, tiger." He said, steadying her. She was on top of him, sitting up.

"I've missed you." She sighed before leaning in to give him a long peck on the lips.

"I've missed you, too." He said, before she started to kiss his neck, unbuttoning his shirt. She started to kiss down his body, giggling between them when she kissed his abs. She sighed as she blew on a spot where she kissed that was slightly wet, making the area cold; Tyler moaned and giggled at her.

"You're making me go crazy." He said; she leaned down to peck his lips, and looked him in the eyes.

"Tyler." She whispered.

"Caroline." He replied.

"I want pudding." She sighed; he laughed at her sudden change in mood.

"You want pudding? Now?" he asked. She nodded at him and then kissed his earlobe and whispered, "Can you go buy me some?" she asked seductively. She was in control, and he would do anything she wanted.

"Of course, babe." He said; she squealed and kissed him on the lips, thanking him before she got up.

"You're just lucky I love you." He smiled as he started to button his shirt, as she stood up to put on her bra. She giggled and ask, "Wanna help me hook my bra?" she winked. He stood behind her and hooked it back on before kissing her back shoulder. "You going to be okay here alone?"

"Yes, as long as I know I'm getting my pudding." She replied; she didn't know why but she craved pudding. She wanted it and needed it.

As Tyler left to go buy her pudding, she decided to call Bonnie.

**"Caroline?" **

"Yeah it's me."

**"What happened? Is everything okay?"**

****"Yeah, I was with Tyler. He went out for a minute to go buy me something."

"**Did you tell him?" **

"Yeah he knows. Oh my god, Bonnie I need to tell you everything! Elena too."

"**I want to know everything that happened! Sleepover Elena's tonight?"**

"Okay, I'll go around 11'ish. I'll call you when I'm there."

"**Sounds perfect. Be careful." **Then she hung up.

Caroline grew a little bored, so out of her curiosity she went back to her room and picked up her pregnancy book. She studied the back of the book, and decided to begin reading Chapter 1.  
>She only got to read about 2 pages before she heard Tyler walk through the front door.<p>

"Caroline, I got your pudding!" he yelled from down the stairs. She put the book down on her desk and walked down the stairs to meet him.

"Thank you." She thanked, giving him a small peck on the lips and grabbed the bag from his hand and walked to her kitchen to find a spoon.

"Babe, I'm just kind of worried about one thing." Tyler suddenly admitted, causing Caroline to stop what she was doing and looked up at him.

"What is it?" she asked, worry increasing inside of her.

"What if something bad happens." He said.

"I'm not sure what's going to happen." She said.

"I'm scared. I don't want to risk you getting hurt." He sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." She said sounding certain. But she wasn't near certain.

She was scared. She didn't know if she was going to be fine.

She just hoped.

Yay Chapter 2! REVIEW NOW PLEASE :D WHAT DID YOU THINK? FAVORITE PART?


End file.
